


fever pitch

by jeongsa



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongsa/pseuds/jeongsa
Summary: a growing collection of random jeongyeon/sana drabbles of varying lengths.





	1. chaconne

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna be dumping my garbage here so if you enjoy any of it follow me over at @jeongyeonation on twt ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where boarding school graduates jeongyeon and sana plan to run, but not without the help of their friend nayeon. 1.7k.

The house is nothing short of extravagant, as you’d expect in the typical Minatozaki manner - Sana’s mother is a zippy socialite with expensive taste, her Father the kind to agree to any decoration so long as it looks presentable and she’s satisfied.

It smells faintly of flowers at all times, a favourite of the Sana’s, particularly taken by the rotation of flowery scents acquired by order - and tonight, a special occasion - there's flowers adorning each nook and cranny of the hall to compliment the beautifully carved wooden doors and frames upon stained glass windows, colours to wash both the ceiling and the floor.

“They will arrive shortly,” The butler assures, attempting to stand firmly in place where his knees faltered from inconfidence, bracketing. Sana eyes him from her seat. It’s been a month of his awarded position and he’s still as stiff as ever. “Any moment now. I’m sure of it.”

“Of course they will,” Sana’s smooth voice more often than not soothes his nerves, so she makes sure to regard him with a smile. “Delays are to be expected. The summer festival is in full swing, is it not?”

Ryuto appears puzzled for a flash of a moment, panicking, and Sana wants to grin from where she’s sitting, at the dinner table as the remaining butlers of the house flurry about in setting up the dining table appropriately. She’d usually be busy with assisting, but tonight she finds it’s probably best to babysit her Father’s new assistant just in case he has a nervous breakdown. He must have the poor kid running olympic laps to be at this level of pedantism.

“The traffic, Ryuto. The traffic will be awful.”

“Oh, yes,” Ryuto clears his throat with a swift nod, as if he’d caught on the entire time, hands clasped at the front of his sharp pantsuit. “Quite correct, Lady Minatozaki. Quite correct.”

The coach arrives, eventually, bumbling down the gravelly road. Ryuto makes a show to approach the front door in a shuffle, as the knock against the industrialised wood sounds a _smack smack smack._

Sana remains in her chair as Ryuto greets the new occupants, legs crossed, pulling the frays of her chosen dress for the occasion to mould over her kneecaps. Footsteps approached from the hall, the hard-soled shoes distinct against the marble floor as nothing other than the uniform butler shoes required for service. A glimpse in the corner of Sana’s eye, and Ryuto was ushering the lot of them into a line in rounding the corner, ready to put on a show.

“Hello,” Sana greets each of them warmly - they’re all female, adorned in black all over, except for the obvious white shirt bridging the gap between the suit jackets with the special Minatozaki bow. They all stand closely together as they prepare to bow, except for one, slightly aloof at the end and out of place, taking the cues a little delayed. Sana’s skin sets on fire, red blood running hot at the sight of the woman she could immediately recognise from anywhere - the tiny face, the round glasses for character and good eyesight.

Each girl bows in respect all at once again, holding place for a moment before raising again in unison. “Thank you for this opportunity.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you all,” Sana rises to her feet now, striding to stand in front of them to survey, ignoring the hair raising deeply rooted within her skin. “Please introduce yourselves.”

Each do, a little stiffly, yet earnest and somewhat endearing in the way they tremble before her, not comfortable with her yet - they will be soon. After the third girl’s introduction, the girl on the end, the one Sana knows, has to be tapped on the back of the thigh from the girl before her to be prompted to speak. She’s quite tall, with broad shoulders and a small face, hair tied and barely reaching the nape of her neck.

“Lady M-Minatozaki,” The girl speaks, staring forward, stuttering through her words of which are each thickly accented yet with no hint of a Japanese dialect, clearly foreign to anyone with a pair of functioning ears. The skin peeking from the collar of her shirt is red. “Yoo Jeongyeon, at your service.”

Sana knows this part - she’s rehearsed it in her room in the dead of night, brushing her hair before she falls asleep - she shoots a quick flicker over to Ryuto at her side, of whom clears his throat immediately and leans to his side to whisper.

“Miss Yoo is qualified, but she’s at a moderate level of Japanese,” Ryuto quietly elaborates, as if Sana didn’t already know, something Sana isn’t already beyond acutely fond of. He unsubtly lowers his voice even further into a whisper. “A _transfer_. Nayeon mentioned something to remind you of the, uh... _surprise_ you asked for.”

“Nayeon always did have a good sense of humour,” Sana’s upper lip twitches. “Ah. Her name...Korean also, I assume?”

“Correct.”

“She’s the personal assistant?”

“Indeed.”

Sana eyes Jeongyeon standing to the side, watching the nerves radiate from her presence in the room - she’s the only foreigner, stuck in a room full of fluent Japanese.

“Thank you, Ryuto,” Sana regards him. “I can take over from here. You’re dismissed.”

As Ryuto takes his exit, Sana takes turns in handshaking each of them, receiving grateful smiles at the unexpected friendly contact - as she reaches the last contender. Her lips seem cold, in a set vague expression of focus until Sana meets her eyes, and she’s given warmth, promise. Jeongyeon’s gaze is strong - weighted, somewhat, as much as her handshake. It’s almost painful to withdraw, as if the tendons are being ripped from the palms of her hands.

“Now, girls,” Sana withdraws, stepping backwards outside of their proximity. “I understand that you’ve all been debriefed on the rules, correct?

A chorus of nods.

“I make it my policy to treat you all as you would wish to be treated,” Sana warmly smiles. “I hope you feel the same way.”

Another chorus of nods. Sana takes a moment to fondly notice Jeongyeon’s significant height difference to the rest of the lineup, appearing taller as such especially in the thick-heeled uniform boots required for butler wear.

“I’ll meet you all in the kitchen,” Sana dismisses the group with gesture to the archway leading into the next room, the women tailing behind one another to the open space ahead - Sana manages to catch Jeongyeon, however, in her tracks with a sidestep interrupting her path.

Jeongyeon’s act of confusion at the erratic halt and her stiff posture almost sends Sana to release a laugh, but she finds the strength to resist - at least for the first day. She must keep up appearances. This is, after all, a professional environment.

“Miss Yoo,” Sana eases into reciting Korean, away from the ears of the other women, unable to remove the excitement from her voice. “Apologies for isolating you from the other girls… but you must tell me something.”

“Please,” Jeongyeon’s mock composure reappears, and Sana’s mouth is in pain from her grin that can be hidden from facing the opposite direction of the women, licking her lips before constructing her response. “Do go ahead.”

“I’m just curious,” Sana’s carefully watching the prick of a smirk form at the corners of Jeongyeon’s lips, fighting for release at the theatrics of the entire situation. “You’re incredibly young. You just graduated, correct?”

“Correct.”

“As have I. A coincidence, is it not?”

“It must be so.”

“Nayeon must have a particular confidence in you to send you here right after graduation,” Sana continues, and in this moment she so badly wants to kiss her best friend, thank her for pulling the strings (rather cutting them) to allow this to happen. She could, and she knows Jeongyeon wouldn’t mind in the slightest, either. “Was this your choice?”

_(Do you regret this?)_

“Yes,” Jeongyeon answers, without hesitation, cutting off the last syllable of Sana’s question. That warmth returns to pool in her eyes as she can’t help the smile creep onto her face - it’s a tentative playfulness, a little more than nervous but it’s there, beneath the thin-rimmed glasses Sana’s always thought accentuated the soft bridge of her nose. “Always.”

_(I could never.)_

“I missed you,” Sana murmurs aloud, in a quiet whisper, scanning over Jeongyeon’s features as if she’s study material - she missed the detail of a freckle on the arch of her cheekbones, the peach fuzz for sideburns, and her lips, oh god, she missed her lips - she wants to reach out, touch and remember the familiar warmth of her skin.

It’d be a tad too sentimental let alone inappropriate in a working environment to start up the reunion now - a real embrace can wait for the bedroom tour, once Sana can get Jeongyeon alone by the means of assistant duties. She can rip off the stupid pin on her blazer and finally touch her again - it’s been a long six months, and they’re finally here.

Jeongyeon remains secure in her stance to appear completely stoic - the excitable women from behind are undoubtedly watching the new personal assistant’s every move, wondering, _why her_? Only Sana understands why.

“I suppose we should regroup,” Jeongyeon suggests, and the murmuring from behind halts with Jeongyeon’s swift movement to pass Sana by - but not without a light tug to the cardigan Sana’s sporting, cleverly hidden beneath the clutches of a stiff black blazer sleeve, silently conveying the unspoken _I missed you too._

Jeongyeon’s contract lasts for twelve months, and if everything goes to plan, they’ll have long left by the eleventh.

Jeongyeon often talked of the country life she used to live, the experience of walking outside and not hearing a car pass by the main road for hours - it was cute, the way her eyes lit up talking of home, how Sana would enjoy the peace, leaving all of this behind, how she’d take her away from here. _Anywhere but here._

Jeongyeon’s only just arrived, and in the spring of her own footsteps to the kitchen, Sana thinks she’s only just started living.


	2. propane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where sana walks jeongyeon home in autumn. 1.2k.
> 
> (based on a dumb tumblr prompt when i was running dry on excuses to write. i found one about that specific day...which i looked up after i wrote this and it ACTUALLY EXISTS? i'm mindblown)

“Hey, Jeongyeon?"

“What?”

“Guess what day it is.”

“It’s Tuesday,” Jeongyeon deadpans. 

They’re walking home together, drunk on hot chocolate thanks to Jeongyeon’s employee discount at the cafe - meaning Jihyo sneakily slipped them a couple while they sat and talked out the ins and outs of their assignment due Friday together. Sana was unexpectedly more involved than what Jeongyeon had originally guessed her to be capable of - she felt a little bad at the underestimation.

Jeongyeon didn’t appreciate the ridiculous wink Jihyo gave her as she was walking away with their dishes after they’d finished.

“No, _silly_ ,” Sana crinkles her nose cutely. “Take another guess.”

“I have no idea, then,” Jeongyeon gives up so easily, the weight of Sana’s arm around her shoulder somehow a little more than persuasive when it comes to entertaining the girls’ antics. “Just tell me.”

The leaves of the hedge they walk past rattle against the strength of the wind, the faint yet pleasant scent of Jasmine in a distant neighbours’ backyard lingering before passing the corrugated iron fence. Jeongyeon had once attempted to pick at the petals for herself when she was younger, before she was tall enough to realise the dog from the backyard scaring her away when she’d gotten too close was about as ferocious as the pink pom-pom Sana keeps on her own set of house keys. She walks airily enough for them to be heard jingling in her pockets.

“It’s National Kiss a Ginger day,” Sana dramatically announces, and Jeongyeon’s immediate reaction is a painful eye roll. Sana’s puckering her lips up comically now, creating crude kissing noises with her mouth and dangerously leaning into Jeongyeon’s space, which is close; a _lot_ closer than what she’s used to. Jeongyeon’s first mistake was indulging her nosy lab partner of her plans in the first place.

“Shut up, that’s never been a thing,” Jeongyeon groans, pushing Sana’s arm off from being draped over her shoulder, where she was absently observing the sheen of her nails glinting from the glare of the sun while Sana talked of anything. “And it’s supposed to be _blonde_. Leave me alone!”

“Looks a little orange to me,” Sana’s simpering at her clever joke, eyes scanning over the less than fortunate home dye job. “I couldn’t tell the difference. Sorry.”

“The toner will fix it, okay,” Jeongyeon claims with a grumble, scuffing a sneaker against the curb as they veer from the small alley back onto the main path towards her home. “It’ll fade. Eventually. I get paid Thursday, I’ll buy it then. You’ll see.”

“Yes, but I _told_ you to get it dyed professionally!” Sana jabs her index finger into the side of Jeongyeon’s bicep, where the t-shirt sleeve meets a lone freckle. “Now you know to never listen to Seungyeon’s advice again, even if she _is_ your big sister.”

“Definitely,” Jeongyeon woefully agrees, staring ahead, vaguely surprised Sana managed to remember her name when she’d mentioned it during class. “Never again.”

“Exactly,” Sana has this particular way of nodding when she speaks earnestly, with her eyes wide open and her bottom lip jutting out. “This is, in fact, proof that you should _definitely_ always listen to me instead, from now on.” 

“Hmm,” Jeongyeon hums, and something close to a smile ghosts upon her lips, tilting her head to watch the children across the street laugh loudly as they climb the playground centrepiece of the suburb’s park. “I’m not so sure about that.”

They’re close to her house now - it’s only a couple of steps further down the path, and Sana’s following along breezily like she’s insisted on walking Jeongyeon home before. Jeongyeon’s feet feel like they’re being weighed down by a pair of sandbags, her fingers now catching the clasp around the rattling latch of her gate.

“So, are you rostered at work for the same time tomorrow?” Sana abruptly asks, sending Jeongyeon to pause the opening of the gate, bidding Sana her farewell so she can go inside and continue to work on the five thousand word misery.

“Uh, yeah, same time. 5 o’clock,” Jeongyeon’s eyebrows furrow, hugging her laptop fully into her chest, body leaning onto the splitting wood for support as she finds her words and sends the springs to creak from beneath. “Why?”

“I was just thinking I can show you what I’ve done tonight,” Sana suggests. “Maybe you can offer me any opinions you might have on what I can improve on, or… something.”

“You _can_ just put it in the shared Google document, you know that right? Today was just to work through the chunks of content and assign the bits and pieces.”

“Yeah, I know! I still think it would be _much_ better to revise in person anyway,” Sana shakes her head. “It’s only us two now, really, and there’s so much to do. I mean… unless you’re busy?”

It’s nothing more than another emergency assignment re-con, necessary seeing as the rest of the group concerned is proving to be beyond hopeless at submitting their work due on time - but Jeongyeon has to wonder. It’s in the way Sana’s got that lopsided smile on her face, what’s more than just a little hopeful, fingers now casually looped through the straps where the belt for her denim should be. 

It’s the same look Sana had given her when she’d passed the matchsticks to light the bunsen burner a month earlier, fingers lingering against her palm. 

“No! No, um, of course we can,” Jeongyeon’s appeal at nonchalance relies on her tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear from where it’s fallen to the side of her cheek. “I just- I thought it might’ve been easier for the both of us. That’s all.” 

“It’s not a problem!” Sana cheerily replies, unaffected, and the deal is sealed. “Same time tomorrow. Done.”

“Sure,” Jeongyeon replies, voice a little shyer now, curling in upon herself. “ _Done_.”

A gust of wind passes by, and what’s left of Sana’s styled ringlets floats wildly in the air, covering her face completely, sending her to giggle. Jeongyeon's snickering behind her free hand, watching Sana struggle to pick the strands from being stuck at the side of her nose - a very nice nose, one that completely fits the profile of her sharp face.

Jeongyeon recalls the second she’d walked into the café, frowning, thinking to herself at the table near the window, _What kind of idiot takes the time to curl their hair for a study session?_

“Besides,” Sana lightly adds, breaking the silence once more, that same wonky smile returning. “I don’t mind a challenge.” 

Whether it be a newly developed form of lactose intolerance or the passing indigestion from her lunch they’d shared - a bowl of fries Sana expertly managed to also eat the most of - Jeongyeon feels something within her chest flutter, beneath the surface at her words.

(Just a little.)

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

Before Jeongyeon has the chance to adequately reply, Sana’s already become one with the wind, almost skipping back down the pathway in the opposite direction - she looks ridiculous, beyond the fact she’s wearing shorts on one of the colder days of the week. 

“ _Hey_!” Jeongyeon’s pushed herself off from the gate, calling out her name, feebly, Sana’s presence almost already back at the corner of the street. “Don’t forget your notes this time!”

Jeongyeon's left to clutch the latch of her gate open with scarlet on her cheeks and the melody of Sana’s high-pitched laugh ringing in her ears.


	3. mignonne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where sana knows french and jeongyeon hates change.

Jeongyeon is sixteen when she meets her new neighbours.

Her parents seemed to be more excited about this fact than she was, which is true, because all that Jeongyeon cared about at her age was earning her own money and the music she listened to. 

“Their daughter is the same age as you,” Her mother told her. “I’m sure the two of you will have no trouble becoming friends.”

“I don’t need new friends,” Jeongyeon half-joked. She was secretly against the idea of her parents matchmaking a friendship. She touches her string bracelet on her wrist. “I have Nayeon.”

“You can have both,” The woman suggested, and patted her daughter on the thigh before standing, the decision final. “It won’t hurt you, and I at least expect you to be polite. Clip your hair back, too. Do you understand?”

They gave up on trying to coerce her, as it was no use when Jeongyeon had made up her mind as the way they saw it, she was a stubborn girl that would relent to the idea eventually. After Seungyeon left home for her studies and was left alone after Seoyeon already left for boarding school, Jeongyeon’s somewhat rebellious streak was sparked. 

Neither of her parents saw point in protesting the bleached streak of pink beyond the day it happened. 

Jeongyeon found that the Minatozaki family were nice, the parents younger than her own, and Japanese. They move to Korea on business terms, of which Jeongyeon assumed was an entrepreneurial deal, which she had the least interest in learning about at all. Sana’s parents’ Korean was rusty, which was perfect opportunity for Sana the unmatched translator to step in and aid in words lost.

Sana was outwardly pretty, blessed a small face with round cheeks and a side part in her long, brown hair, which Jeongyeon observed as similar to her mother’s kindly features. She exuded friendliness in both speech and appearance. Jeongyeon watched her wispy fingers move along with the conversations, all fantastical to her own parents, of whom were completely rapt by the many stories of Sana’s past life in Japan. 

It was easily surveyed that she was a showpony, and a good one at that. Nayeon could be like that sometimes. Uncharacteristically dissatisfied with the meal, Jeongyeon pokes at the sauteed meat on her plate with her chopsticks. 

She didn’t say much over the dinner they shared in general, as Sana could clearly speak for the both of them, and neither of her parents seemed to mind. 

“Why don’t you show Sana your room?” Jeongyeon’s father suggested after the meal, as Sana already showed both parties the fun voice-to-text feature on Naver translate to use in the meantime, of course, and the second bottle of wine had already surfaced on the coffee table next to the lounge. Jeongyeon’s learned that such a phrase is adult language for _‘it’s time for you to go away’_.

“Come on,” Sana linked her arm through Jeongyeon’s uncomfortably, their first physical contact of the night, and smiled at her from her side. “I want to see.”

“It’s upstairs,” Jeongyeon pointed, and off they went. 

“I’m sorry for speaking so much, by the way,” Sana apologised as they reach her door, and she moved quickly to sit on the end of her bed, bouncing at the contact. “I just really wanted your parents to like me.”

“They definitely did,” Jeongyeon smoothed out her dress as she sat on the floor below a fair space away, disallowing herself to sound bitter when the girl was only trying to be nice. “Don’t worry.”

A natural silence developed between the two, while Sana’s eyes travelled their way around her bedroom, surveying the pictures she had up and the various belongings she allowed for display. Jeongyeon attempted to draw the attention away. “How is your Korean so good, by the way?”

“Studied it since I was thirteen,” Sana announced, sounding proud of herself, as she should’ve been. Most people that study languages that long, let alone at such a young age could be nowhere near as fluent. Jeongyeon wouldn’t admit it aloud in fear of sounding embarrassing, but she was slightly impressed. 

Jeongyeon smirked, instead. “Freaky.”

“So mean,” Sana lightly kicked the girl’s knee at the insult, a gesture indicating the now comfortable space between the two away from the parents. Jeongyeon surprisingly doesn’t mind it, albeit the initial awkward phase they’re inevitably going through. “Do you study any languages at school?”

“I’ve studied some Mandarin, but French,” Jeongyeon scrunched up her nose at the memory of tireless scolding from her teacher for the unfinished homework. “Too hard. Gave up on it as soon as I could.”

Sana’s eyes lit up at the mention, and she took at as opportunity to flex her own skills of course, challenging the girl from above. ““French, the language of love. _Comment tu t'appelles?”_

“ _Je m'appelle Jeongyeon_ ,” Jeongyeon replied with ease. “Nice try. If there’s only _one_ thing I remember, it’s how to introduce myself.”

“I’m no good either, I just remember words from films,” Sana collapsed dramatically onto her back, and Jeongyeon could only see her knees peeking through the dainty tulle of her dress. Sana was obviously one for being incredibly dramatic, but nothing Jeongyeon wasn’t already used to. “ _Ah, tu es très mignonne.”_

The foreign phrase is something Jeongyeon didn’t recognise, that time. “You didn’t just call me ugly, right?” 

Sana laughed then, a light tinkling sound. 

(Jeongyeon always liked to make her laugh from then on, just to hear the sound.) 

Jeongyeon leaned backwards, resting her hands on the brown carpet. “Well?”

Jeongyeon didn’t need to see Sana’s face to know that she was grinning. “I’ll tell you later.”

Sana never did elaborate, after the short time they spent lounging in Jeongyeon’s room was cut short after Sana’s father received an important phone call and the parents decided to call it a night. Both families seemed to hit it off fine regardless of the obvious language barrier, and honestly, even if she came off as a little headstrong, Jeongyeon didn’t mind the new girl’s company as much as thought she would.

Later that night, after assisting her father to clean the kitchen, Jeongyeon settled at the computer in the study room and attempted to look up the phrase Sana had said. Relying solely on her vague and useless remembrance of how French adverbs were structured from when she was fifteen, she entered the words from memory into Google. 

After guessing that the last word in the sentence was spelt with a ‘G’, she finally pressed translate with an already red face, and the computer read back to her in it’s monotonous tone, _‘You are so cute.’_

(Sparing Jeongyeon’s utter mortification - Sana didn’t come over for a while, after that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was like a corny fluffy excerpt of this overall angsty thing i’ll literally never ever get around to finishing or want to finish ??? its out of context but i just wanted to post something sorry lol enjoy


End file.
